Reflections of the End/Script
The Decision to Leave Kamino Lama Su, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker walk the halls of Tipoca City. Lama Su - How could this happen? How could this happen? A war in my fair city... Obi-Wan - Do not blame yourself, Prime Minister. Cad Bane is cunning enough to make anyone a pawn in his little games. Anakin - Hold on, here. Bane may be slippery, but he's not smart enough to concoct a scheme like this. I say he's working for someone. Obi-Wan - True. That does make sense. Lama Su - But what would you imply? Obi-Wan - No, no. The question is 'By whom was him employed?'. Anakin - None of that matters. What does is that you're not safe here, Prime Minister. It's best you travel to Coruscant, until the war is over. Lama Su - I won't go. I won't do it! I'm not about to allow my people to perish in this time of hardship. Obi-Wan - My Jedi friend brings up a very good point, Prime Minister. You would be safest on Coruscant. Lama Su - Master Kenobi, you know I have the upmost respect for you, but I've told you one to many times that I will not... Obi-Wan - Prime Minister, if what you say is true, then you will go! Trust us to protect your people, and get yourself to safety. Lama Su - But I - Fine. If it is what you feel's best, then I shall do so. Anakin - Good. There's ship waiting for you on the south docking bay. Lama Su bows before the Jedi. They imitate him. Lama Su - I thank you, my friends. Lama Su turns away and leaves. Before he exits, Anakin calls out : Anakin - Don't worry. We'll take good care of your people. Lama smiles and departs. We focus back on the Jedi. Obi-Wan - How'd you know there'd be a ship waiting for him? Anakin - Lucky guess? Obi-Wan - Anakin... Anakin - Okay, okay. I suspected there'd be trouble, so I contacted the Admiral and requested a ship be docked out of sight for the Prime Minister. Easy as that. Obi-Wan - Don't get too cocky, my young Jedi. You still have much to learn. Anakin starts to head off. Anakin - Yeah, yeah. Same-old same-old. Obi-Wan - You watch your attitude, young one. Obi-Wan follows Anakin into the pouring rain outside. Scene 2 - A Droid's Stupidity Rain poors outside of Tipoca City. The Clones duck and cover to avoid the Droids' fire. We focus on Rex and Cody, who hide behind a wall whilst taking slight speaking breaks to fire at enemies. They yell to be heard over the endless thunderstorm. Rex - There are too many of them, Commander! What should we do? Cody - Don't hold back. We can take them a bit longer! Rex - Yes sir! We "zip" around Tipoca City, seeing Clones and Droids fall from each others' blaster shots. We then focus on two Battle Droids on an upper platform. They too dodge enemy fire and yell to each other over the rain. Droid 1 - Sir, our numbers are depleting! There are Jedi down there! Droid 2 - Jedi? Fire! Fire! The first Droid grabs his partner's shoulder and turns his attention on Anakin and Obi-Wan below. Droid 1 - No! I'm telling the truth! See? The second Droid pulls away. Droid 2 - Not "liar", you lug nut! FIRE! FIRE! Droid 1 - Oh. Well, uh, I suppose I could... The first Droid lifts his blaster. He pulls the trigger. Nothing happens. Droid 1 - Uh, sir, the blaster's jammed... Droid 2 - My master's what? Droid 1 - Would you pay attention? I said the blaster was jammed! Droid 2 - I don't care if your personal space is crammed! Just fire! Droid 1 - No! I'm telling you the truth! My blaster's jammed! See? The first Droid turns towads and points his blaster at the second. Droid 2 - Don't point that at me! You're going to... A laser bolt comes out of the blaster. The second droid collapses, destroyed. Droid 1 - Oh, hey! It works! Um... Commander? Commander! Oh, uh... nevermind... The Battle Droid walks off, only to be cut down by Obi-Wan and Anakin.